You Have Got to Be Kidding Me
by xXGoth LoliXx
Summary: This is a Christian x Rose story, set just after the events of Blood Promise, please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Synopsis: **Rose did stake Dimitri & he's long gone. Back at school Lissa & Christian won't be getting back together & Aaron comes back & gets with Lissa again. Rose goes on a few dates with Adrian but they realise it won't work out & decide it would be best if they stayed friends. Rose starts to develop feelings for Christian.

**Chapter 1**

It had been a few weeks after I'd come back from Russia. I think I was finally past Dimitri; I had to move on with my life. That's what he would've wanted. Interrupting my thoughts was Lissa; I could feel her through the bond before she knocked on my door. I opened it before she could knock.

"Hey thanks for coming." I greeted.

Grinning she said, "Like I'd miss this! Rose Hathaway's first date with Adrian Ivashkov!"

"You know it's not _that_ big a deal, I did promise him I'd give him a chance when I came back, that's all it is."

"Yeah right it's a big deal! The whole school's talking about it!"

Striding over to my closet I shot back, "Like the whole school talks about everything. Their just a bunch of annoying gossips, especially Camille!"

Lissa jumped up & joined me, "I wish I was more like you Rose, you don't care what people think about you." She pulled out a dress, "You should wear this by the way." She added.

I took the dress from her, it was the dress Tasha gave me for Christmas, "You want me to wear this?"

"Aww come on it's a hot dress! Now stop asking questions & hurry up & get changed so I can do your hair." Lissa ordered & shoved me into the bathroom before I could protest.

Looking the dress up & down I smiled, last time I wore this was when Lissa dragged me to that fancy dinner party. Adrian was there as well, back when I thought he was a pain in the ass & now I was about to go out on a date with him, funny how times change. Quickly undressing I slipped the dress on; it still clung to my body in all the right places. I went back out to Lissa.

"Alright do my hair." I sighed.

Lissa smiled & made me stand in front of the mirror & started on my hair while I did my makeup. Lissa styled my hair so that half of it was up & pinned at the back, the rest of it was out.

Looking at the time Lissa spoke, "I'd better go now. Damn I wish I could come!"

"Too bad!" I said.

Lissa grinned, "I wish I could see into your head, then I could see." she giggled before she ran out of my room.

I smiled, Lissa had no idea how annoying it was, being woken up in the middle of the night because of her & Christian making out & doing more. Just then there was a knock on my door. Opening it I found Adrian standing there smirking at me. Damn he looked good! He was wearing black pants, with a white shirt & a black jacket over it. He also had his hair in his typical stylish messy way.

"Hello little dhampir" he said.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh great we're back to 'little dhampir' are we?" he hadn't called me that in a while.

"You look hot tonight, giving me all sorts of fantasies." He started.

"Am I really going to have to put up with your sexual jokes all night?"

Smirking again the emerald eyed moroi took my hand, "No, but I've got us a temporarily leave to go to a nice restaurant I know of."

"Well being the Queen's great-nephew has to have its benefits right?" I joked.

Adrian smiled as he took me outside & into a waiting car. After about 15 minutes we reached our destination, in the restaurant we ordered & were waiting for our food, it's funny because to me it felt more as if we were two mates casually at dinner more than it felt like a date.

Back at school the next day I was bombarded with questions from Lissa, "How did it go? Did he kiss you? Where did he take you? Did you enjoy it?"

It kept going on & on till I shut her up, "It was alright, can you shut it now?" Lissa knew she was pushing the line & kept quiet.

Eddie soon joined us, "Hey Rose their starting up the prac again for the last few weeks of school. We're going to be assigned to who we were in the first place."

"Oh that sounds good! So you'll be back with Lissa & I'll be with-" But I cut off before I could finish. I glanced at Lissa, "Sorry." I muttered.

But Lissa seemed oddly content; I couldn't even feel any dark feelings about Christian through the bond.

"Oh don't worry about that Rose!" Lissa spoke, "Christian & I have talked about it & we've decided to end it, & besides…" she continued then stopped when a guy approached our table.

I started at the guy, & I swear I was seeing things!  
"I'm dating Aaron again!" Lissa continued brightly as Aaron sat down next to her.

****

Let me know what you guys think!! I'm open up for criticism, but please bear in mind this is my first fanfiction writing. The reason it's a Christian x Rose story is because I'm quite a fan of this pairing & thought like writing some fanfic of it. If you like it & want to read more I'll start the second chapter just let me know!!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay so I think people are quite liking my story so I'll continue with it!! Thanks to my reviews with ideas & such for it!! Here's the second chapter!! Enjoy!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing; Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.**_

**Chapter 2**

I had to force myself to not reach over the table & slap Lissa, what the hell was she thinking? Getting back with Aaron? This had to be some joke right?

"Hey guys." Aaron said tentatively looking at Eddie & me. I think he guessed pretty quickly about my feelings by the look I was giving Lissa.

Even Eddie was giving Lissa a weird look, he didn't exactly know the dramas when Lissa & I were sent back to the academy surrounding Lissa, Mia, Aaron, eventually Christian & sort of myself. But he did know that there was that weird love triangle thing, & the kiss Lissa & Aaron shared when Lissa was at the court for a weekend with that cow Avery. So Eddie did realise that Aaron was kind of shocking news to us.

"Lissa what the hell?" I started, no use trying to be nice.

"What?" she asked annoyingly.

I just stared at her; did she really have no idea how weird this was? "Why are you back with Aaron? With all that's happened, when we came back, with Avery." I explained, hoping I was getting something through to her.

"Rose's right." Eddie joined in, "What about Christian's feelings? I know you two are finished now but isn't it a little early to be dating? And no offense Aaron but I'm sure you understand why Rose & I are a little sceptical."

"It's alright, I understand." Aaron started, "Lissa & I talked about it & we've decided that despite our rocky past, we really do like each other."

I think I was going to be physically sick, where was my best friend? "Lissa have you talked to Christian about this?"

"Rose, we've broken up. He doesn't care about me anymore."

I seriously wanted to slap Lissa, "You know what, do what you want Lissa." I didn't know what else to say, Eddie just looked at me. Just then Adrian joined us.

"Hello everyone." He greeted, sitting next to me, he was eyeing Lissa & Aaron, "What's this?" he asked.

"Aaron & I are back together!" Lissa declared brightly.

Narrowing his eyes, Adrian spoke "Does Christian know about this?"

Lissa stood up, "Oh god what is it with you three? Can't you just let me be happy?" She pulled Aaron up, "Come on Aaron let's go somewhere else." I watched them walk off.

"Do you think Aaron is just a rebound? To get over Christian?" Eddie asked.

"No it's not." I replied, "I could feel it through the bond, she harbours no dark feelings for Christian & she genuinely likes Aaron, I just think she's moving a bit fast."

"She doesn't care about Christian, that's the problem." Adrian commented.

"Speaking of, have any of you seen him lately?" Eddie asked.

"He's around; he's just been avoiding public eye. Now since he & Lissa have broken up people have gone back to their old thoughts about him. Plus he doesn't want to hang with us when we're with Lissa, he doesn't want it to be weird." Adrian explained.

"How do you know all this?" I asked.

"I've been chatting to him the past few days. Now that you & I are dating he has no fears about me marrying Lissa, not that he really cares about that anymore. We've been getting along quite well actually."

Eddie choked on his food & I patted his back, "Is that so hard to believe?" Adrian asked.

"That you & Christian are getting along well, well yeah." Eddie admitted.

I giggled, "Well I wish Christian would hang with us some more, I kind of miss his snarky attitude & having someone to argue with."

"Yeah he must be a little lonely right?" Eddie asked.

"ATTENTION ALL DHAMPIRS." Alberta's voice came through the P.A system, "WILL YOU ALL PLEASE MEET IN THE GYMNASIUM AFTER LUNCH TO DISCUSS YOUR FIELD EXPERIENCE FOR THE NEXT FEW WEEKS."

"Great, this is going to be interesting." I noted as the bell rung to signal the end of lunch.

_**So there's the second chapter, hope you guys enjoy!! Reviews are appreciated!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here's the next chapter!! Sorry for the wait!! Thankyou for the reviews!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing; Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead**_

**Chapter 3**

Eddie & I sat through Alberta droning on about safety, always being alert, focus, blah blah blah. She already told us all of this when we first started this a few months ago. I rested my head on Eddie's shoulder, trying not to fall asleep.

"Also." Alberta said, "There is uh, something that has changed."

This caught my interest, I sat up, like everyone else who snapped to attention waiting for Alberta to talk.

"The Queen has decided, in light of the last Strigoi attack on the school the Moroi that you are guarding will be your charges when you graduate."

Everyone broke into excited whispers; I however fought hard to control my anger. What the hell? I was supposed to be Lissa's guardian! Eddie glanced over at me nervously, as he was Lissa's guardian. Alberta hushed everyone so she could continue.

"The Queen wants this, as to cut the process of choosing Moroi for you; she wants you out in the world doing your duty as soon as possible."

I could tell everyone was excited about this; they were guarding people they liked, except for me. Well I did like Christian, but I was supposed to be Lissa's guardian! When we were dismissed, I stormed over to Alberta, this felt like déjà-vu, except this time I would fight my control & stay as calm as possible. Eddie was with me as well, as Alberta called him over.

"Can you please explain to me why I'm not Lissa's guardian." I asked as calmly as I could.

Alberta sighed, "It's the Queen's decision, what she says is final. Trust me Rose, I did try to get you to be Lissa's guardian, but the Queen has personally chosen Lissa's guardians." Alberta turned to Eddie, "That's why you'll be guarding Lissa for this assignment Mr Castille, but when you graduate you too will be guarding Christian. Both Tasha Ozera & I fought for this, as the Queen was quite happy for Christian to have one guardian, that wasn't going to be Rose."

I perked up at this; Eddie, Christian & I were going to be together! But that bubble burst as soon as I thought it, Lissa would be by herself at the Court, at least she had Aaron. I couldn't care less about what the Queen wanted to do with me; I made a mental note to thank Tasha when I next saw her. I noticed Alberta looking at me wearingly, "Don't worry Alberta I won't throw a hissy fit like last time."

To my surprise Alberta broke into a smile, "Dimitri has worn off on you more than you know."

Automatically I winced at this, but then I felt proud I was a little like Dimitri, my badass Russian. Eddie & I left, we were to go to Christian & Lissa's classes.

"Well I'm glad we're together." I told Eddie, after Mason's death, Eddie & I grew closer. Now when I came back from Russia we were now more like brother & sister. We said our goodbyes & I went one way to Christian's class & Eddie went the other to Lissa's.

Making my way to Christian's _culinary science_ (I giggled at this) class; I paused before I went inside. It had been ages since Christian & I hung out. He withdrew back into his surly self before he was with Lissa, though I knew he still kept his magic lessons going. Jill was his number one student. I opened the door & made my way into the class, standing at the back with the other Dhampirs. I saw Christian glance at me a few times, yeah this was going to be awkward. When the lesson finished I slowly made my way over to Christian & helped him pack up his things.

"Uh hey, long time no see buddy." I started, hoping to make at least light conversation.

Christian looked at me, "Hello Rose." He seemed nervous somehow, geez I wasn't going to bite. Then it clicked, he must know of the guardian arrangement thing that the Queen decided!

"Hey Christian I'm not going to snap at you because of what the Queen decided, I'm a little annoyed sure, but there's nothing I can do. Don't get me wrong I'm happy to be your guardian & Eddie will be with us as well!"

Christian perked up, "Oh that's good; I thought you were going to take it out on me like you did last time. You've changed since being in Russia, but I expect with a trip like that it would be weird for you not to have changed."

I forgot how Christian could be so observant sometimes, I hardly saw him since I came back, "So how's your lessons going?" I asked, desperate for a change of subject.

He grinned, "Their going excellent, thanks to Jill I've got more Moroi coming."

"But are they staying?" The kids that went lasted only for a few lessons because it got a little too tough for them.

"Yeah that still happens, but more are staying."

We made our way to the Library, classes were finished & Dhampirs could relax a little in the afternoons after standing up all day. In the Library we saw Lissa there with Aaron & Eddie. Christian scowled & tried to leave, but I stopped him.

"One way to show you're over Lissa, is to not runaway." I said, & pulled him over to the table most far from them; Eddie gave us a sympathetic look.

We sat down, but I could see that Christian wasn't concentrating on his assignments. I sat down opposite him, "Alright talk to me." I ordered.

"What?"

"I know you're upset about Lissa. You don't sit with us anymore & you're upset now. You've gone back to what you used to be before you were with Lissa; we're still your friends."

Christian sighed, "I am over Lissa, it's just a pain in the ass to see her so lovey-dovey with Aaron. Even though I'm over her, she just got with him as soon as he came back."

"So you are hurting, I thought so!"

"Of course I am! Well was, but she's changed. She's all about the court now, everything that I hate. She's moved on & so have I." I could see that he had, I didn't have a bond with him, but I could see. I couldn't be bothered looking in Lissa's head anymore, all it was filled with was Aaron & the court; I built up a strong wall between her head & mine.

"You know, if you say you've moved on, then why aren't you hanging with us anymore? Adrian said it was because you don't want it to be weird."

Christian looked at me as if I was blind, "He's right, I don't want it to be weird. You know how awkward that would be."

"But what about when we're not with Lissa?"

Christian didn't have an answer for that.

I continued, "Well now that I'm guarding you again, we will sit at the normal table & don't move when Lissa sits there."

Christian sighed but half-heartedly agreed, it struck me that I was really annoyed at how Christian was acting, he was letting Lissa walk all over him-not his usual self & that I was annoyed that he was letting it happen!

Well my plan did work; we sat at our normal table, Lissa soon game with Aaron & Eddie in tow, got huffy & sat somewhere else, I mouthed 'sorry' to Eddie. Over the next few days, Christian & I grew close again, I was glad that most of his normal self was back, I now helped in his magic lessons, I taught people how to fight without magic, Jill was over the moon about it. One night in his room I was helping him finish his Modern History assignment.

"Thanks for your help Rose."

I smiled, "No problem! I find Modern History interesting, so you don't need to worry about it!"

"Not just that, but with Lissa & everything."

I stared at him, "Oh yeah, it was no problem, I'm glad I helped get your old self back. I've missed it." I laughed.

Christian also laughed & went back to his assignment. On Sunday was my day off & I was going on another date with Adrian. We left; we were going to another restaurant. During our date it felt the same as last time, I really didn't see Adrian more than a friend. I was going to have to tell him.

"Uh Adrian..." I started.

"Yes little Dhampir?"

"Well you know I did promise that I'd give you a chance when I came back from Russia, & well I have done that." I got fidgety; I didn't want to hurt him.

"You don't want to date anymore, because you only see us as friends." Adrian said.

How the hell did he guess that? "Well uh yeah, how did you know?" I asked.

"Your aura & I feel the same, even though I will always fantasize about you in sexy lingerie."

I rolled my eyes, "If you felt the same then why did you ask me out?"

"Because I just felt like your charming company."

"Oh." I didn't expect that answer, but I was glad that we could still be friends; Adrian was cool when he didn't try to hit on me, "So nothing weird right? I don't want us to be like Christian & Lissa."

"Oh I'm sure we won't."

We made our way back to the school; I was glad that Adrian & I had talked about it.

_**So here's the end of chapter three! I've tried to make it longer than my previous chapters. Hope you all like it!! Next chapter will be the start of Rose's feelings towards Christian; I'll try my best with it, some nice romantic tension ehehe.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter four here we go!! Sorry for the wait, I've been busy with uni stuff...very confusing...Alright back to the story; it's the start of some romantic tension!! I've tried my best with it!! Please enjoy!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing; Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.**_

**Chapter 4**

All us Dhampirs got used to the field experience again, half the time when I got bored & my feet were sore I thought of Ambrose & how lucky he was that he wasn't a guardian. Then I'd shake those thoughts out of my head, cursing myself for thinking of stuff like that. I was excited to graduate; it was going to be Christian, Eddie & me! **(**_**Author's note: Ah as I'm from Australia & Vampire Academy is set in America; I don't really know any American universities besides the big ones & so for uni, I won't write a name**_**)**. We were going to a university not run by the Moroi Government, which I was secretly happy about, I loved the Moroi Government as much as Christian did, translation: I couldn't stand it. I was sitting with Christian in the food hall, I looked over at Eddie & sighed, I felt really sorry for him for having to put up with Lissa & Aaron being all couple like, he looks bored. I didn't know what it was but for some reason I've grown apart from Lissa, I think it was the day she told us she was back with Aaron. I've tried talking to her, but it seemed as if she didn't have the time for me anymore, all she cared about now was the Court & Aaron, two things which I wanted nothing to do with.

"Hey Rose, what do you think about this course at uni? Will you & Eddie enjoy it as well, seeing as you're both going to have to do the same course as me." Christian asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

The question took me by surprise, I didn't think Christian would be that caring about Eddie & me, "Ah well the choice is yours, Eddie & I are just your shadows."

"Yeah but I don't want uni to be boring for you two, I know you're both my guardians, but I want it to be as if the three of us are more friends than the Moroi/Guardian relationship. I want the three of us to have a good time." Christian explained.

This also took me by surprise, since when has Christian been like this? Unless he always has & I've never noticed, "Well I'm into evolution & animal behaviour, but like I said the choice is up to you."

Christian nodded, wrote something down, he stood up, "I'm just going to ask Eddie what he's into." He said before walking over to Eddie, Lissa & Aaron. Uh oh, this might not be good.

I watched Christian approach their table, by the looks of it he was politely ignoring Lissa & Aaron. It all seemed fine until Aaron stood up & started jabbing Christian & Lissa was laughing. Eddie jumped up & gently pushed the boys back; I stood up & joined them.

"Didn't you hear what I just said Ozera? Doesn't Lissa look beautiful today?" Aaron asked Christian as I approached.

"Problem boys?" I asked.

"Aaron was just asking Christian if I looked beautiful today." Lissa answered gloatingly.

I rolled my eyes, god what was up with her lately? Christian looked like he was about to light Aaron on fire.

"Yeah she's pretty isn't she Ozera? Too bad Lissa isn't yours anymore, all because you were too lame to come to court that weekend. But actually I wanted to thank you for that, gave me the chance to be with her again." Aaron provoked.

Eddie pushed Aaron back & at the same time I held Christian as the two were about to start throwing punches, or in Christian's case-fire. He already had a fireball in his hand which was making it difficult for me to hold him.

"Alright enough!" I yelled, "Christian put out that fire & Aaron shut up & stop trying to provoke Christian, I can see you're doing it on purpose!" I continued.

Lissa giggled, "Aww come on Rose its fun! Having two guys after me like this!"

"I'm not trying to go after you Lissa." Christian said, "I don't care what you do."

"What's happened to you?" I asked Lissa, "Where's my best friend?"

Lissa looked at me, "I've just got my priorities set right. I'm sorry Rose but I can't be friends with people whose parent's deliberately chose to become Strigoi & I can't be friends with a Dhampir who has a reputation of a blood whore."

That was a mental blow, I could feel through the bond that what Lissa said was the truth, she had no feelings of remorse. She was really willing to throw away our friendship. Feeling tears, I let go of Christian & almost ran out of the hall. Making my way through the school, I found myself at the library & sat in the back corner & let the tears flow. Sure, even though Lissa was being a bitch lately I can't believe she didn't want to be friends anymore! I felt someone put their arms around me & looked up to see Christian next to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well your my guardian, you're supposed to be guarding me so wherever you are, I should be. I don't want you to get into trouble."

This made me smile, "Sorry for running out like that, I just can't believe what Lissa said."

"Hey weren't you the one to teach me to not runaway?" Christian laughed.

I laughed too; this was nice of him, trying to make me feel better. I rested my head on his shoulder, surprised at myself at how nice it felt-my head on his shoulder with his arms over me, "Its working you know."

"What is?" he asked.

"You trying to make me feel better, it's working." I answered & I looked up at Christian.

He was also looking at me, I stared into his eyes-his ocean blue eyes that looked as if they were sparkling. Christian suddenly looked uncomfortable, "Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.

"Your eyes are actually really pretty." I admitted, oh god did I just say that? I went red & pushed myself away from him.

Christian smiled & stood up & held out his hand, "Come on, we've gotta get to class."

I grabbed his hand & he helped me up, suddenly very aware of our hands & out little moment just before. I fought hard not to look flustered. We made our way out of the library & to Christian's next class. On our way a 'Strigoi' teacher (Guardian Stan) appeared & tried to grab Christian. After a few kicks & punches (I added a few punches with extra force because I couldn't stand guardian Stan) I 'killed' him.

"Very good Rose." Stan said & walked off.

"Yeah you were good." Christian commented as we went to his class.

"Thanks." I said, looking at Christian again he was smiling at me. I felt myself go red & I looked away.

During class Abby Badica approached us & said she was throwing a farewell party in the Moroi dorm, only for the Moroi & Dhampirs in our grade. We agreed to go, during the lesson my thoughts wandered back to Christian & I in the library, why was I thinking about this? But the library then made me think of other things-other moments Christian & I had. I thought of the time when Christian was the only one who believed me when I saw Mason's ghost that time & everyone else thought I didn't protect him on purpose, & the time when he told Lissa off for giving me a hard time when I threw that hissy fit when I didn't get Lissa as my charge. Then it struck me, was I starting to have feelings for Christian? Oh god no, this could not be happening! I looked over at Christian, he was laughing at something & I felt myself blush when I saw him like that, his jet black hair against his pale skin & his eyes, oh god his ocean blue eyes. I mentally kicked myself; I think I really did like him!

"Hey are you alright?" he asked when the lesson ended; we were on our way to the feeders, "You seem on edge." He continued.

I fought hard to keep a poker face, "Uh yeah I'm fine, I uh just felt a little faint before in class."

Christian pulled me over to the side & sat me down, "Wait here." He ordered.

Having no idea what he was doing, I sat there. Soon he came back with a cup of water, "Drink." He ordered.

I blushed again & drank, thinking to myself how sweet he was acting. "You know Moroi shouldn't care for their guardians like this." I noted.

Christian smiled, "You know I'm not like most Moroi."

I got up, fighting hard not to jump on him because he looked so adorable, "I feel better thanks Christian! Let's go to the feeders!"

After the feeders we were back in his dorm, suddenly turning into Adrian I thought of all the sexual things that could happen between us in here. I chuckled at this.

"What's so funny?" Christian asked.

I quickly made up some story about what happened to a Moroi in his magic class yesterday & how funny it was. Phew, safe.

"Hey do you want to go to Abby's party together?" he asked, "As mates." He quickly added.

"Uh yeah that would be cool!" I squeaked, immediately I decided to wear that dress Tasha Ozera bought me. I wondered why Christian wanted to go with me.

As if reading my mind Christian said, "Yeah because you're shadowing me anyway, so it wouldn't make sense for us not to go together."

My hopes fell, my smart side knew it was something like that, but that didn't stop me hoping that it was because that secretly Christian liked me as well. But that was absurd, I was Lissa's (well now ex) best friend, it would be too weird. And it wouldn't work between us anyway, I was his guardian! We were just friends!

_**There we go for now!! I promise I'll be quicker with chapter 5 because I've got no more annoying uni stuff to worry about!! Next chapter will be the party & graduation, if you guys have any ideas or anything you'd like me to write about in it let me know!! **___


	5. Chapter 5

_**Now time for chapter five!! Thank you all for the reviews!! Thank you to Scarlett Blood Babes who gave me the idea for the spin the bottle game & thank you to Alanna-Banana1987 for telling me to write a Christian POV, which is what I've done in this chapter, now please enjoy chapter five!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing; Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.**_

**Chapter 5**

**Rose**

It was Sunday, which meant my day off but it was also my last Sunday ever at St Vladimir's, tomorrow we would be graduating. It felt weird, after being here most my life I was now leaving it. But that wasn't worrying me the most at the moment, what really was what I was going to wear at Abby's party tonight. Sifting through my wardrobe, I pulled out my clothes, wishing that I had the chance to have those outfits I bought in Russia. I was going to wear the dress Tasha gave me, but when I pulled it out it seemed too formal. But just then I pulled out another dress, the one I wore at a previous dance where I broke Mia's nose. Oh yeah I was definitely wearing this dress!! I tried it on & it still fit me perfectly, hugging to my body, making my best features look even hotter. Pulling the dress off, I dug around for the heels I wore with it & found them. I put the dress on my bed & the shoes at the bottom of my bed, just then the memories of what also happened that night came to mind, the night Dimitri & I were under the last charm. Tears started forming & I forced them back, Dimitri would want me to be happy. I remembered how it was that necklace that put us under the lust charm, for a split second I wish Dimitri didn't throw it out the window so I could have it & get some earth user to charm it so I could use it on Christian. But my bubble burst when I realised that it only worked when both people felt strongly for each other, & I had no idea what Christian felt about me. Just then there was a knock at my door, I opened it to see Eddie standing there.

"Hey stranger!" I greeted & let him come inside, "What's up?" I asked.

He grinned & threw me a bottle, "Why you giving me this?" I asked.

"Because it's our last night ever here & I want you to have some fun before we have to be all serious." He answered.

I had about a thousand reasons why not to drink tonight, but why the hell not? It was our last night here & why not have some fun? I looked at the label, ooh Midori Illusion my favourite, "Have you got any more? And how did you get it in here?" I asked.

"Now now Rose I can't tell you all my trade secrets & yeah there's a 6 pack of Midoris in my room."

I gave Eddie a hug & we left my room to go hang with the other Dhampirs in our grade. We were all excited & sad at the same time. I said "I promise I'll keep in touch" about a hundred times. Most of us were excited for Abby's party, though I don't know how she can pull it off without a teacher or guardian breaking it up pretty quickly. After spending most of the day with my fellow Dhampirs we broke up to go get ready for Abby's party. Eddie said that Mike (_**Author's note: Yeah I don't know if there's a Mike in the books I just made him up**_) would be smuggling the alcohol in so we gave him our stuff. I went back to my room, had a shower & put my dress on. Checking myself out in the mirror I smiled, damn straight I was going to be hot tonight! I blow-dried my hair so it was just the way Dimitri used to like it & applied some makeup, putting my heels on I checked myself out one more time. Oh yeah I looked shagable, giggling I thought that even if Christian didn't like me he would have to think I looked amazing tonight. I met up with Eddie & three other Dhampirs & we snuck over to the Moroi dorm. When we got there the party had just started, I saw Christian standing to the side so I went over to him.

"Hey Christian it's good to-" but I stopped dead as I checked him out.

Whoa did he look hot! He didn't dress smart casual like most the other boys did but his look really complemented him. He was in jeans, a white shirt & a leather jacket. It took all my strength not to pounce on him & ravish him right there & then. I also noticed that he was checking me out; I smirked at this & strode over to him.

"See something you like?" I asked, _because I damn do!_

Christian snapped out of whatever trance he was in, "You look good tonight."

Was that all he could say, I looked good? Oh well, but I couldn't help but feel my spirits lower a little. Eddie made his way over to us, with my six pack & his.

"Here Christian, would you like a drink?" he asked, I noticed he had a few already.

Christian agreed & I took one of mine, the three of us stood in the corner drinking as the party started to hit full swing. A few Moroi would approach, saying their goodbyes & bringing up some good times we had together, most of them being me & something crazy I'd done. Abby soon approached us.

"Enjoying the evening?" she asked.

We said yes, "How are you getting away with it?" I asked as no guardian or teacher had broken it up yet.

"Well I asked them of course, they agreed as long as we don't play the music too loud or have any alcohol, so just make sure if someone comes into check just hide the drinks & if you have any in a cup just say it's Coke or something."

I still didn't see how it was going to work, we may be able to hide our drinks but if we got drunk we weren't be able to hide that. But I didn't let it bother me, Abby said goodbye & she went to go talk to someone else.

"So it's going to be us three from now on!" Eddie cheered, "Let's have a toast!" he held his bottle up & Christian & I followed suit.

"To the three of us & to our future! May we have an awesome time!" Eddie said & we clanked our drinks together.

Soon people started getting drunk & even I was a little tipsy & so was Christian. Eddie was out of it, he was going to have a bitch of a hangover tomorrow morning. A group of people sat in the corner & they were laughing & I noticed the circle gradually get bigger, I wonder what was going on over there. Eddie came over from the circle.

"Come on you two! Come play spin the bottle!" he urged.

"Eddie that's so primary school." I said.

"Aww come on Rose, that's precisely why we're playing it! To enjoy it before we won't have the chance to play it again!" Eddie said, half-slurred.

To my surprise Christian agreed, well I definitely was going to play if he was! We joined the circle. I found myself actually having a good time. Soon it was my turn; I spun the bottle, hoping not to have to kiss Jesse or Ralph. When it landed on just the guy I wanted to most, yep you guessed it-Christian! A few guys wolf-whistled as I got up & approached him, Christian & Eddie were sitting next to each other & I was with the other girls, I decided to fully go for it & knelt down in front of him & gave him a wink.

**Christian**

Oh god I can't believe the bottle stopped at me, I didn't expect it too but I was glad! It's been hard for me to hide how I felt for Rose; at first I couldn't believe it! But I didn't know how she felt, she's given me some looks but I didn't know for sure. She looked so hot tonight; her dress clung to her in all the right places & it's been hard on me not to take her back to my room. As she knelt in front of me she gave me a wink, then grabbed my shirt & pulled me to her & kissed me. Wow did it feel great! We kept kissing, Rose let go of my shirt & slowly moved her hands up into my hair. I put my arms around her waist & pulled her closer, we were now fully making out & holy crap did it feel good! Someone tapped my shoulder, someone must've tapped Rose as well as we both pulled out of the kiss.

"You know there's plenty of rooms for you two, if you'd rather that option." Eddie laughed.

I went red & so did Rose & she got up & went back to where she was sitting. Mostly everyone in the circle was giggling & laughing at us. After a few other rounds I saw Rose get up, I followed her.

"Rose!" I yelled out, I decided to tell her how I feel, despite whatever she felt, I just had to tell her.

Rose stopped & turned to look at me; I went up to her & pulled her outside of the Moroi dorm, where we could talk where it was a little quieter.

"I'm so sorry Christian!" she said, "I didn't mean to kiss you like that! But I couldn't help myself, it was the drinks & you know oh fuck it, I'm sorry!"

I put my hands on her shoulder, "Rose listen to me." I said.

She calmed down & looked at me, "I don't hate you for doing that, I actually loved it."

She didn't say anything as she took this information in, "You like me." She said slowly.

I smiled, "Yeah I do."

We both jumped just then as Eddie came out with Julia, a Moroi (_**Author's note: Yes another made up character**_). He winked at us & went off in the darkness in her. Rose & I looked at each other & laughed.

Rose put her arms around my neck, "That's good." She said, "Because I happen to like you as well, funny world isn't it?"

I put my arms around her waist & pulled her into me, "Definitely." I said & kissed her again.

God it felt good to have her in my arms like this, I didn't know whether it was the drinks or not as Rose started trying to take my jacket off.

"Oh no none of that right now." I said, it took all of my strength to stop her.

"Why not?" she whined.

"Not whilst we're drunk."

She thought of this, "Yeah good point." She mumbled, she grabbed me again, "But that's no reason to stop this?" she asked as she kissed me again.

"Most definitely not!" I laughed & we hooked up again.

**Rose**

Washing my face the next morning I swore to myself I was never going to drink again. I don't know how Adrian did it! Hangovers were a total bitch! I couldn't believe I was graduating today! From now on it was going to be Eddie, Christian & me! Oh god Christian! I cringed at what happened last night, sure it was fun & I loved it but it was just the drinks that made us say we liked each other. I was his guardian, not his lover! I got ready & heard a knock at my door. I opened it surprised to see Lissa! I could now block her feelings entirely, so that's why I didn't feel her through the bond.

"Oh god Rose I'm so sorry!" she said & gave me a hug.

"What?"

Lissa looked at me, "I'm so sorry for such a bitch I've been lately!"

"Finally noticed huh?" I said.

Lissa looked as if she was about to cry, "I'm so sorry! I can't leave without resolving this between us! It's just that, I just did what the Queen said, so I could have an easier life at the court!"

Lissa started to cry; I put my arms around her & sat her on the bed. I wasn't surprised Tatiana was behind it.

"It's just that, when I said that I didn't want to be your friend it broke me, even though I hid it from you! I just can't Rose! I can't give up our friendship! Do you forgive me?" She asked.

"Of course I can."I answered, "But please do me one favour, talk to Christian."

"One step ahead of you." She grinned & stood up, "I've got to go now. I hope you Christian & Eddie have a good time at uni." She made her way to my door, I followed. "Oh & by the way." she added, "Christian really does like you & I can tell you like him. So nothing should stop you!" she laughed & ran off before I could protest.

I got ready, it felt good be friends with Lissa again, her weird behaviour behind her now. After I got changed I banged on Eddie's door. When he opened it I laughed, he looked worse than I did.

"Hangover?"I asked.

"Never going to drink again." He groaned.

I laughed & we made our way down to where the whole school, plus parents of Moroi & guardians & other people were sitting. Us Dhampirs had to sit at the front on the left while the Moroi sat on the right. I was surprised to see my mother here & I waved at Tasha. Kirova went through the usual, greeting all of us, congratulating our grade. Alberta then stood up with two other guardians & called out Moroi & their new charges. None of us were surprised as we already knew who we were getting. When Lissa's name was called out two guardians sitting with Kirova stood up & went with Lissa.

"Christian Ozera." Alberta called, "Your guardians are Guardian Castille & Guardian Hathaway."

Christian stood up & so did Eddie & I. We made our way up onto the stage, got our stakes & walked off with Christian. When it finished I found my mum.

"I'm so proud of you!" she said & gave me a hug.

We talked for a little & I found Tasha, I thanked her for all that she's done.

"It's alright Rose." And she spoke so low that only I could hear, "And I'm sure Dimka would be proud of you today."

I looked at her, fighting back tears again. Damn it I should be happy today not sad!

I saw Adrian & smiled at him & walked over, "Hello little Dhampir." He greeted.

I thanked him for all that he's done, especially in Russia, we hugged & said goodbye. I found Eddie & we stayed with each other as we would be leaving with Christian straight after this. We were going with him & Tasha to stay at hers for the summer before we left for uni. Tasha came over to us with Christian & my mum, Tasha said she'd take us out for lunch to celebrate. I was surprised that mum was coming, I wondered if I was going to get the chance to talk to Christian about what we did last night.

_**Wow that was long!! Hope you all enjoyed it!!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here we go chapter six!! I am so sorry for the late update!! I was in Sydney for two weeks just after I uploaded chapter 5 & I forgot about writing chapter 6 & then uni started & I had so much work to do…I am so sorry!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing; Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.**_

**Chapter 6**

Tasha took us to an Italian restaurant for lunch, when we got there I was a little peeved when I noticed that Christian deliberately chose to sit between Tasha & Eddie (I was on Eddie's other side). I couldn't help but feel that Christian did that on purpose, as if he was avoiding me because of what happened between us last night. I didn't talk much as we ordered & waited for our meals, when they came the food was pretty good!

"So Rose, are you excited for uni to start?" Tasha asked me.

I looked up at Tasha, "Yeah it should be fun."

Mum gave me a weird look, great she knew I was annoyed at something, or a certain someone.

"Well for a graduation present, Janine & I bought you three a house, well a pent-house!" Tasha said.

Eddie, Christian & I all choked on our food, "What?" Christian asked.

This time it was my turn to give mum a weird look, "And where did you get the money from?" I asked.

"Well I guess you could say that it was really Abe & Tasha who bought it." Janine admitted.

"Abe?" I asked, "You got Abe to pay?" I whined.

"Rose!" Janine started.

"Uh who's Abe?" Eddie asked.

"My father." I mumbled.

Eddie & Christian gave me a look & I shrugged.

"Mum seriously, what the hell?"

"He wanted to give you something for your graduation, what's so wrong with that?"

I had a snappy retort but I decided it was best if I kept my mouth shut, "Well tell him I said thanks." I said & went back to concentrating on my food.

I think everyone could tell that I didn't want to talk about it anymore, I was sure they were afraid that another famous Rose Hathaway fit would be happening. So Tasha quickly changed the subject, "So Christian, going to find yourself a little girly at uni? What about you Eddie?"

I tried not to spit out my drink, which I chose to take a gulp from right as Tasha said that, I tried to not look at Christian & focused on twirling my spaghetti around the fork.

"Uh I guess I'll be concentrating on study Aunty." Christian answered & Eddie snickered, I wasn't sure if Eddie remembered when he saw us last night.

"Yeah tell me that in about two weeks." Tasha laughed, "You haven't said anything Eddie." She pressed.

Eddie was about to answer when Christian cut in, "He doesn't need to look! He's got Julia!"

This made me laugh, "Oh god how could I forget that?" I said, "Yeah Eddie Julia looked pretty smitten, what did you do to her last night?"

"Rose!" Janine said as Christian burst out laughing & Tasha tried not to laugh & Eddie was going red.

"Okay guys _very _funny!" Eddie said as we continued to laugh, "Alright joke's over!"

We calmed down, "Where did I see you with Julia..." Christian mused, "Oh that's right I was-" but he cut off quickly & looked at me.

We both looked away, I was trying not to blush, oh god way to kill a good moment. There was another awkward silence; Tasha & mum were looking at each other as if trying to figure out what they were missing out on.

"So how about we take you to your new place?" Tasha asked.

The three of us eagerly agreed & we left to go to our new house. After about 15 minutes we got there, it was quite close to uni-walking distance in fact. We went inside the building & took the elevator right up to the top (15 stories), when Tasha opened the door Eddie, Christian & I stared at the place with open mouths. It was a two-story place with a huge glass window overlooking the area. There was a sofa & two arm chairs in the middle of the room with a huge bookcase with a flat-screen TV in the middle of the bookcase, there was a fireplace to the left & the kitchen was off in another room to the right. I followed Eddie up the stairs to the bed & bathrooms, unable to contain my materialistic side, I ran into the only room with the ensuite & declared it as my room. Once I assured Eddie that this was going to be my room otherwise there'd be hell to pay I ran back downstairs to Tasha & mum & gave them both hugs.

"Oh my god this place is fantastic, thankyou so much!" I squealed.

"It's alright Rose, I'm glad you three seem to like it!" Tasha laughed.

"Like it? I LOVE it!" I yelled & ran over to the sofa & fell onto into, "This place is awesome!" I yelled.

"Eddie can you come down here?" Janine asked, "I need to talk to you & Rose about the security of the building."

Oh how could I forget about my duty? Mentally kicking myself I sat up as Janine came over & knelt next to the coffee table & pulled out of her bag a blueprint of not just the pent-house but the whole building.

"Christian you better listen too!" Tasha called; Christian was upstairs with Eddie as he went up as I ran down earlier.

Christian & Eddie came downstairs & sat on the two arm chairs. Janine explained everything & we found out that this building was specifically for Moroi to live. There were other guardians living here but there wasn't any system where we had to guard the whole building, just our Moroi. So we didn't have to go & introduce ourselves to the others, after spending the rest of the day & most of the evening Tasha & Janine left.

"So what do you two want to do now?" Eddie asked.

"Well we haven't eaten anything since lunch, shall have dinner?" Christian suggested.

"Yeah that sounds good, eat out or get it delivered. Because there's no food in here, we're going to have to go shopping tomorrow." I noted.

"Let's go out? See the town?" Eddie asked.

Christian & I both agreed & we left to go get dinner. After choosing a Japanese restaurant we walked around the city. Familiarising ourselves with everything, Eddie & I decided to stand right next to Christian, making it seem like the three of us were the best of mates, which technically we were, but at the same time keeping guard. We bought some food for the morning & made our way back home. Right near our new building I got that sensation where Strigoi were near.

Dropping one of the bags & grabbing my head I spoke to Eddie, "Eddie, watch Christian! Strigoi are near!"

Quickly I pulled myself together & at the same time as Eddie & I pulled out our stakes two Strigoi appeared.

"Well well, two ickle Dhampirs & a tasty Moroi!" one of them spoke; "We've hit lucky tonight!" he laughed.

They jumped & Eddie & I were ready. After a few kicks & punches, we 'killed' them, with the help of Christian lighting them on fire.

"Why don't we work as a team?" Christian asked as we got into the lift.

"No way." Eddie said, "We're to protect _you _Christian, we can't let you fight."

"But look how good we are as a team!" Christian turned to me, "And Rose, remember that night when the Strigoi attacked the school? How badass were we then?"

How could I forget that night? "Of course I remember, Eddie, he has a point. Maybe we should work on a strategy with the three of us."

"Alright," Eddie gave in, "But tomorrow yeah? Let's just chill tonight & not worry about Strigoi."

I definitely agreed with that. We got into our new place; I put away the food in the kitchen. Great I was working in the kitchen already & we hadn't even been here a day! I brought out drinks as Eddie pulled out a DVD.

"What's that?" I asked as I handed the boys their drinks & sat down.

"The Hangover!" Eddie smiled, "My favourite movie!"

I hadn't seen it yet, but heard it was pretty funny. After watching _The Hangover_ about 20 times as I just wanted to keep watching it over & over because it was bloody hilarious, Eddie stood up.

"Hey where you going?" I asked.

"Sleep man, I'm bushed." Eddie answered, "Night all!" he said & walked up stairs.

"Don't take my room!" I yelled.

"Don't worry Rose!" Eddie yelled back.

As soon as I heard Eddie's door shut I realised that Christian & I were alone, oh dear god. The two of us sat there, this silence was killing me.

"So…" I started.

"We're going to have to talk about last night, aren't we?" Christian asked.

I looked at him, "Yeah we're going to have to." I agreed.

_**I am so sorry for the slow update!! But I've got this week off so I should be quicker with chapter 7. Hope you all enjoyed it!!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Told you all I would be quicker with chapter 7!! Well here it is for you all to enjoy!! I'll do a Christian POV too.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing; Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.**_

**Christian**

I looked over at Rose, she was waiting for me to start, which is normal as I was the one who brought it up. But how could I tell her, how could I tell her that the only reason we hooked up last night was because we were both drunk? I know she said she liked me & all, but that was because Rose had drunk quite a lot. But that didn't change the way I felt about her.

Sighing, I decided to say it, better to get over quickly I guess, "Rose, about last night…"

I paused to look at her, she was watching me intently, "The only reason we hooked up last night was because of the drinks. You said some things & I think that's because you were drunk."

"Is that what you really think?" she asked.

"I don't think it, I _know _it Rose. Why would someone like you, like someone like me?"

I though I something flash in Rose's eyes, but before I could make it out her poker face came back & she said, "Oh that's good because, I'm you're guardian. We can't let anything start between us anyway."

"Yeah you're right." I agreed.

Rose stood up, "Well goodnight!" she said.

I watched her walk up into her room, I couldn't help but feel something wasn't right but I didn't let it get to me, turning off the lights I went to bed. The next morning it was just Eddie & I who were up.

"So what are we going to do today?" Eddie asked, "Besides grocery shopping, because I know that we're already doing that."

I shrugged; I wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Hey man, are you alright?" Eddie asked.

Just as I was about to make up some excuse Rose walked into the kitchen. Immediately I turned my back to her & concentrated my gaze into looking out the huge glass window.

"We're going grocery shopping at eleven, so hurry up & get ready." Rose ordered & walked back out.

As soon as she left I turned back around, petty I know. But I didn't care.

"Alright, what happened between you & Rose last night?" Eddie asked, "I thought you two were…you know."

"I told her that the only reason we hooked up was because of the drinks." I answered. "And she said that we're guardians so nothing could happen between us anyway." I continued.

Rolling his eyes Eddie sighed, "You two have great chemistry! And don't give me that 'we were only drunk' bullshit! I've watched you two over the past few weeks & what happened at Abby's party was definitely more than being drunk."

"But why would Rose go for someone like me? I'm so plain & she's so beautiful it doesn't make sense!"

"Maybe that's because love doesn't make sense you idiot." Eddie exclaimed, "Anyway I'm going to talk to Rose, hopefully she isn't as hopeless as you."

Eddie walked up to Rose's room. I left the kitchen too, to go & have a shower. Eddie made sense, but that didn't mean that I believed it. We were drunk, that's why Rose & I hooked up. She wouldn't like me, someone as beautiful as her wouldn't go for someone like me.

**Rose**

"Rose will you let me in?" Eddie asked through my door.

Opening the door I let Eddie in, "What do you want?" I asked.

"I want to know what's this shit going on between you & Christian. It's obvious you two are being stupid."

I sighed, "Eddie, he thinks we hooked up because we were drunk. But let him think that, I'd rather he think that we did that because of the drinks. I can't have a relationship with him anyway."

"And why not?"

"Because I'm his guardian! I'm supposed to protect him, not start something with him!" I learnt my lesson with Dimitri; I didn't want the same thing to happen again.

"I don't see anything wrong with that."

I was beginning to lose my patience, "Eddie please."

"Fine!" he snapped, "You two are both so hopeless!" he snapped & stormed out of my room.

Falling onto my bed, I stared up at the roof. It was best, for Christian to think that we hooked up because of the drinks, but that wasn't true. I really did like him, but he was my guardian & duty came first. I went downstairs & waited for the boys so we could go grocery shopping, I already sick of having no food in this house & it was only our second day here. Once Eddie & Christian were ready we left. I swear this was one of the weirdest shops ever, Christian wasn't talking to me & I wasn't talking to him. Eddie, annoyed at the both of us wasn't talking to either of us. Our conversation consisted of this:

Me: "How about this?" *grabs item off shelf*

Eddie: "Yeah"

Christian: "Whatever you want."

It was so awkward it would've been funny. When we got back home I preoccupied myself in the kitchen, putting everything away.

Over the next few weeks everything cooled down & none of us brought up Christian & me again. But that was okay, as uni was starting soon. Christian was really kind & had signed up for extra classes so Eddie & I could at least do some classes that we enjoyed. For example we had four classes, two of them I would be with Christian & the other two Eddie would be with Christian. The night before uni we were having dinner out.

"So are we all ready for tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm so looking forward to uni!" Eddie smiled.

We got home & all went to bed early, it took me ages to get to sleep as I was excited to start.

The three of us settled into classes easily, in my classes where I wasn't with Christian I had made a few new friends. A few weeks after uni started I was home alone as I finish early on Tuesdays; Eddie came storming through the door.

"Hey are you alright? Where's Christian?" I asked.

Eddie gave me a look of deep empathy before storming up to his room & slamming his door shut. Just as I was about to go upstairs to try & talk to him Christian came inside & I almost dropped the plate I was washing.

"So this is the infamous Rose Hathaway!" the girl whose arm was entwined with Christian's said.

_**Thought I would leave you all with a little cliff hanger. I was going to make this a longer chapter but I couldn't resist not adding in this character & thought it would be good if I ended it here. Yes she's made up from me, who is she?? Stay tuned!!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I thought I would be nice & upload chapter 8 today. Please enjoy!! I've done another Christian POV for this chapter too. Oh & I've added two new characters as well. I had a little inspiration from 'Skins' for this chapter. Does anyone else like that show?? It's awesome!! If you don't know it go check it out!! Seriously!! Okay enough of me rambling; you all want to read the story lolz.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing (besides the three characters I've made up); Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.**_

I couldn't believe what I was seeing; I wanted to punch Christian in the face. The girl (she was a Moroi) he was with was taller than me (which wasn't hard as mostly everyone was taller than me) & she had straight jet-black hair & hazel eyes. Under any normal circumstances I would've said she was pretty, but since she looks like Christian's new thing I didn't like her already, & I don't care if that seemed petty.

"I'm Katie Oliver; it's so nice to finally meet the infamous Rose Hathaway! I've heard so much about you!" Katie greeted, holding out her hand. Ugh she sounded so fake.

Putting on a fake smile, & unable to stop myself I mimicked my voice to the same tone as hers, shook her hand & said, "Oh my god it's nice to meet you too!"

I saw Christian's face & judging by his look he knew what I was doing, it was so hard for me not to burst out laughing. "So you & Christian are dating?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

Katie smiled, "Oh yes we are, Christian is wonderful!" she said as she was staring into his eyes.

Dear god I wanted to throw up, on the outfit she was wearing. I wanted to throw a fit & scream & just let my anger out, but I had time for that later. I wanted my own little revenge first, "Oh just so you know Katie." I started, "I don't want to sound like a bitch or anything & I'm sure you're a nice girl & all but please treat Christian well. The last girl he was dating didn't treat him very well & it left him heartbroken for weeks, I'm not even sure if Christian is over her yet. But I'm sure you two will be just fine." I said in my sickly sweet voice.

Christian looked murderous, oh well he deserved it.

Katie's smile faltered a little, but it came back "Oh don't worry you're not being a bitch. I can understand where you're coming from, the same thing happened to one of my friends last year."

"Oh I feel as if we're becoming close friends already!" I said in a very sarcastic tone, which Katie didn't pick up on.

"We should definitely hang out sometime!" Katie suggested.

"Oh we should, I could tell you funny stories about Christian." I laughed, "But I have to go now, assignments." I said, desperate to get away.

"Okay well I'll see you around!" Katie said.

"Okay cool." I said, _no most definitely not cool!_ I turned & went upstairs to & go & spend the rest of my life shut up in my room. I could feel the tears coming already.

Just as I was about to enter my room I heard, "Rose wait." Turning around I saw Christian.

"What do you want?" I sniffed, _oh god Rose fight the tears_ I thought.

"Why are you making fun of Katie? And what's with that stuff about Lissa? Why are you acting like a bitch?"

Oh my god I wanted to rip his head off, I couldn't help it that I started to cry just now "Figure it out yourself Christian." I snapped & went into my room & slammed the door shut.

I know it's the best thing if Christian & I don't start anything, & I know that I told him that. But I still couldn't help but feel extremely jealous, I felt as if he were rubbing it in my face. Wiping away my tears I sat on my bed, now I know why Eddie came home really pissed off. He saw Christian with Katie & I don't think he liked her either. That's when I had an idea that just came to mind; well if Christian wanted to see other people I had no problem with that. Now I can show him what it feels like, oh boy did I have a great idea! During the next few days formulated my plan, I had one problem: to find guys. I didn't want to ask out any random guy because I didn't want to use them, which is what I going to end up doing. But then I had a good idea. I have to guy friends (their Dhampirs, who aren't guardians) in one of my classes, their going out-with each other. I was pretty sure they could help me out. So I went to go find them.

"Damien, Elijah!" I yelled when I saw them, holding hands.

"Hey Rose!" they said, when I caught up them.

"Listen; can you two please do me a favour?" I asked.

"Of course sweetie!" Damien agreed, "You've helped us out & started fights with people who ah…didn't agree with us. We'll help you out with anything."

I bit my bottom lip, "Even if that means to pretend to like me, it may involve kissing."

Elijah raised an eyebrow, "I like the sound of that. Is it to make someone jealous?" he asked.

Playfully, I gently punched him on his shoulder, "You know me too well."

"Count us in!" Damien agreed, "What do you need us to do?"

I told them my plan, starting tonight. Now Christian was finally going feel how crap I felt over Katie.

**Christian**

I felt so bad for Rose; I was only dating Katie because I thought that's what Rose wanted. But she seemed oddly upset. Well, I was sure that she never wanted me in the first place. The three of us had some dinner thing to go to, I was bringing Katie. I finished my shower & got changed & went downstairs; Katie wanted to come over so the four of us could leave together. I think she wanted to see Rose, poor girl, she didn't know that Rose is acting like a total bitch to her. But I didn't want to start anything. Eddie was already ready & was downstairs watching TV; he hadn't talked to me much since he came home with Katie & me. Eddie still thought that Rose & I should be together, despite how Rose & I felt.

"Now we just have to wait for Rose." Eddie laughed.

"Yeah" I said, looking at the clock.

Eddie nodded & focused his attention back to the TV. Just then Rose came downstairs & I stared at what she was wearing, & whoa did she look _good_! She had on a long, red; one-shoulder dress that had a split right up to her hip & holy fuck it was turning me on! I quickly crossed my leg so I could hide…certain things.

Eddie grinned at her, "Wow Rose you look hot!"

Rose smiled, "Thanks Eddie! Let's hope Damien thinks so too!"

Eddie's smiled & I stared at her, who the hell was this Damien? Just then the doorbell rang & Eddie answered it. In came Katie, & who must've been Damien.

"Damien!" Rose said & went up to him, grabbed his face & started making out with him!

I felt my jaw drop, what the fuck? I felt Katie's hand in mine, "Wow he's so good looking! I thought he was a model when he got in the lift with me, he & Rose look so good together!"

I couldn't stop staring at Rose & Damien; I may be going out with Katie. But that still didn't change how I felt for Rose & I watched with envy her tonsil hockey session with Damien, remembering when I too, had that glorious time with Rose.

"So ah, are we all ready to go?" Eddie asked, he felt so out of place, I think Katie & I did too.

Rose pulled away from Damien, "Yeah we're ready."

Everyone walked towards the door, "Ah you guys go down first." I said, "I'll lock up." I didn't want to stand up; I still had that certain issue in my pants.

Rose & Katie gave me looks but Damien & Eddie knew what was going on, after all, they were guys too & Eddie roared with laughter.

"Yeah I'll lock up with him." Eddie laughed, "You three go now we'll meet you downstairs."

Rose, Katie & Damien all left & Eddie stayed there, still laughing, "Alright who was it? Rose or Katie? I'm betting Rose. Now hurry up & relieve yourself."

"Yeah it was." I grumbled & turned around & did just what Eddie said; relieved myself & we went downstairs to catch up with the others.

All night I couldn't help but stare at Rose, she looked so beautiful. After the dinner we dropped Katie off & when we got back to ours Damien was still with us.

"Hey, do you want to stay the night?" Rose asked Damien in a sultry voice, "Let's do some things." She giggled.

Damien kissed her & laughed, "No not tonight." He laughed, "I have assignments too. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" They had one more make out session before he left.

"Nice night tonight wasn't it?" Rose asked when we were in the lift.

"Yeah it was." Eddie said.

"Yeah, a nice night." I agreed, _no it was fucking miserable _I thought. Thank god the next day was Saturday; I could mope in my room all day.

The next day was crap, Rose looked so happy to be with Damien, it made me feel worse. But I guess I should be happy for her. Just then someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" Rose declared running to the door, "Great you're here!" she said.

Eddie & I looked away from the TV to see who was at the door & both our mouths dropped. Rose was in yet another make out session with someone who wasn't Damien! What the fuck? Eddie & I looked at each other. Rose finally pulled out of their kiss & turned to us, "Elijah this is Eddie, my fellow guardian & Christian our charge." She said, "Now let's go have some fun!" she laughed & took him upstairs to her room. I've never felt so shit in my life.

**Rose**

Elijah & I burst out in sudden silent fits of laughter inside my room. I really hope Christian felt as crap as I have been lately.

"Let me guess the poor boy is the black haired one?" Elijah asked.

"Yep that's him."

"Rose Hathaway you are so cruel! I love it!" Elijah said.

We burst out laughing again, after a while we left my room after our assumed 'fun' & I let Elijah out. I hope my plan was working, it was cruel but Christian deserved it. I turned round to face Eddie & Christian who were still sitting on the sofa, they stared at me with disgust & I couldn't help but feel a little bad. Christian didn't say anything, but I could tell he was upset, he stood up & went to his room, I watched him go upstairs.

"What the fuck Rose?" Eddie asked.

I turned to Eddie, I decided to tell Eddie my plan, "Don't worry about it Eddie. I'm not dating or fucking Damien or Elijah, their gay. I'm just doing this so Christian knows what it feels like to be hurt, I want him to feel how I've felt lately."

Shaking his head Eddie said, "Both of you are so fucking stupid! Can't you see you both like each other? Christian with his drunk thing & you with your guardian thing! Both of you are so stubborn & stupid it's painful to watch!"

"Of course I like Christian." I said, Eddie stared at me, "But we can't start anything, I'm his guardian! And besides, he has Katie now."

"Oh & you think he's happy with Katie?"

"Well just let him stay with Katie, it's what's right. She's a Moroi, not his Dhampir guardian."

Eddie grabbed my shoulders, "Rose please. You're smart & you're being so stupid about this, both of you are."

I shook him off, "Just leave it Eddie, please alright?" I left him there & went upstairs to my room.

Falling onto my bed & stared up at the wall, god I wanted to be with Christian so bad. But I couldn't, I can't let history repeat itself. I've learnt my lesson to stay away from forbidden relationships.

_**I've tried to make this chapter longer. I think I will end it with chapter 10, as I've never really wanted this to be a long story, so next chapter will be the second last one. I hope you all enjoyed chapter 8!!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Here's the second last chapter, thankyou all for the reviews. I would love to keep writing this story but then it would become too much of a teacup story & get drawn out, & I honestly have no idea what to keep writing about lolz. Please enjoy chapter 9!! This chapter is from Rose's point of view.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing (besides the three characters I've made up); Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.**_

Yawning, I sat up in bed & stretched. It had been a week since I had Elijah over, & now not just Christian, but Eddie as well hadn't been talking to me much lately. It was yet again awkward in their household. After having a shower & getting dressed I went downstairs to have some breakfast.

"Oh you're finally awake." Eddie stated as I came downstairs.

"Sleep is heaven." I shot back, not really much of a Rose Hathaway comeback but I couldn't be bothered being a smartass today.

"Well I've got some exciting news." Eddie started.

"Hmm?" I asked, trying to find some cereal.

"Queen Tatiana has retired, & is passing the title onto Lissa. Her coronation is two weeks away, our invitations came this morning."

Dropping the cereal box I turned around to Eddie, "Oh my god no way!" I shouted, grinning.

Looking smug, Eddie held up three invitations, I grabbed one & read it, _Dear Christian Ozera, you are formally invited to the coronation ball of Vasilisa Dragomir. Please be in attendance at the Moroi Court on the 15__th__ of June…_

I screamed in delight & forgetting how he wasn't exactly BFF with me at the moment I gave Eddie a hug, "Oh god this is great! I'm so excited!"

Laughing Eddie said, "Yeah it's so good for Lissa, being Queen at such a young age!"

Walking into the kitchen Christian said, "Judging by Rose's screams of delight you've told her the news about Lissa. Though I'm surprised you couldn't feel it through the bond." He noted.

That stopped by joy at once, wow I didn't feel it through the bond! "Well I've been great at blocking her out; to be honest I haven't felt her feelings since well before graduation."

"Ahh." Christian said, & he went back to his quiet self.

To distract myself from thinking about Christian I decided to call Lissa, hoping she wasn't too busy to talk. After a few rings she answered.

"Lissa it's me!"

"Rose? OH MY GOD!"

"We got your invitations! Congratulations I'm so happy for you!"

"Thankyou! I can hardly believe it myself."

"Well how does it feel, to be Queen Lissa Dragomir, has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

Laughing Lissa said, "Yeah it does! Oh I can't wait for you, Christian & Eddie to get here; we can spend some time together. Adrian is eager to see you, oh & how is everything with Christian?"

"Christian…" I grumbled, "Don't worry about it."

"Rose…"

"No seriously, don't worry about it Lissa, it's annoying & complicated enough as it is."

"Fine." Lissa sighed, "Well I can't wait to see you! It's been too long!"

"Yeah, I miss you too; I'll see you when we get to the court!" I hung up, just after I said goodbye.

"How's Lissa?" Eddie asked nonchalantly.

"She's excited, what else?" I laughed, "Hey Christian you bringing Katie?" I tried to ask nonchalantly.

"No."

"Why not?" I asked, not knowing whether to take that as a good thing or a bad thing.

"Because she didn't get an invitation & they don't say plus one."

"Oh."

Eddie looked between the two of us slyly; I was scared to know what he was thinking about right then. To be honest I couldn't wait to get to the court, I needed to get away from the tense, sort of forced talk between the three of us. I just wanted it to go back the way it was, when the three of us would laugh & everything was normal. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Oh that must be Katie!" Christian said, walking over to the door.

"Why is she here?" Eddie demanded.

"Well she is my girlfriend."

I stood at the kitchen doorway with Eddie just behind me, & watched Katie walk in with her over-the-top perkiness that always annoyed me to no end. Lissa's coronation couldn't come quick enough.

Having a quick stretch, I clambered out of my seat & followed Christian off the plane. We were finally at the court! I couldn't wait to see everyone! After dumping my belongings in the room I went to see Lissa, who was in her last fitting in her coronation dress.

"You're finally here!" she said, hugging me.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" I said, "This dress is gorgeous by the way." I noted, fiddling with it. It was a blue, tube dress that fanned out, a typical ball gown dress but it suited Lissa perfectly.

After waiting for Lissa's last fitting to finish, we went to go & see Mia & Adrian. After greetings we stopped at a café to have some drinks & catch up.

"So" Lissa started, "Tell me what's going on with you & Christian, I thought you two were together?" she asked.

Mia almost spat out her coffee & Adrian smirked.

"You're going out with Christian?" Mia questioned, demanding to know an answer.

"Well uh, we hooked up once." I answered, "And uh-" but Lissa cut me off, "Leading up to graduation, it was obvious that they wanted each other. They hooked up at Abby Badica's farewell & now Christian thinks it's because they were drunk & Rose thinks its best if nothing happens because she's a Dhampir, his guardian & she's scared."

"How do you know all that?" I demanded.

"Eddie & I have been talking." Lissa admitted, "Now listen, because you won't listen to Eddie. Christian _likes _you & you feel the same, don't give me that Dhampir-guardian stuff! And I understand you're scared, but this relationship isn't as forbidden as your previous one, & you'll regret it in the long run if you don't go after it."

"Lissa is right." Adrian added, I glared at him.

"But he has a girlfriend." I pointed out.

"Who he doesn't like!" Lissa exclaimed, "He's only with that girl because he doesn't want to be thinking about you 24/7! Open your eyes Rose!"

"What's got me worried is how much you & Eddie have been talking. So anyway, how's your water training going?" I asked Mia.

"Don't change the subject Rosemarie Hathaway!" Lissa demanded & the three of us flinched.

"You don't need these worries Lissa." I said in desperation, wanting to stop talking about Christian & me.

"Oh you're hopeless!" Lissa sighed, throwing up her hands in defeat, "I thought Eddie was joking when he said it was this bad, god I wander what Christian is like!"

Soon Adrian left because he wanted to go & find Christian & Eddie, I shuddered to know what he was going to talk about & Mia left because she had some training to do. So Lissa & I were alone again.

"So what are you wearing to the coronation?" she asked, annoyed at my stubbornness (yes I had opened up to the bond).

"This red dress I wore to this dinner thing I had to go to, I couldn't be bothered buying a new one plus I really like this dress."

"I bet it shows off all your sexy curves, guys should be drooling all over you."

Shaking my head, I wondered why Lissa would never fully appreciate her model thin body, "I can't believe from tomorrow you're going to be Queen!" I said, hoping she'd stop being annoyed.

Her mood did change, "Oh gosh I know, I just wish my family were here to watch."

"Hey I'm sure they will be watching over you, they would be proud of you."

"Of both of us." Lissa corrected.

I smiled, after we sat there for god knows how long, it was time for Lissa to leave. She had some last minute things to take care of. I went to sleep that night, feeling so excited for tomorrow that it took me ages to get to sleep.

I got up mid-morning the next day, which was pretty good. Lissa's coronation didn't start till three in the afternoon so I lazed in the spa for ages till I thought it was best if I had a proper shower. I got ready & when I got downstairs I saw Eddie & Mia, soon Christian came down & oh my god did he look good in that tux! I tried not to stare at him as we made our way to the coronation. We sat out our already designated seats, Lissa was smart enough to have the three of us (plus Adrian) sitting together right at the front. After waiting a while & watching everyone else file in (I saw a lot of people from St Vlad's, plus Alberta & Kirova), Lissa finally entered. She looked so nervous until she spotted us & grinned, _oh wow you look HOT in that dress!_ She thought through the bond & I was grinned back at her. Throughout one long, boring speech I kept pulling faces at Lissa which she was trying so hard not to laugh at. But she got me back by telling all this gossip through the bond & watching my reactions, at one point I almost jumped out of my seat & swore at one thing she told me! After being announced Queen & all of us cheering & applauding (I was the loudest, of course) we all moved to another room for a dinner. I stayed with Lissa as long as I could, & kept ignoring guys that were trying to chat me up. After spending hours of talking, laughing & catching up with people who I hadn't seen since graduation, Eddie, Mia, Christian & myself soon left. We were waiting for the lift when Mia suddenly gasped.

"Oh goodness, I left my clutch back there! Eddie, be a dear & come with me?" she asked.

"Ah yeah sure." Eddie answered & he & Mia walked off.

"If the lift comes don't wait for us!" Mia called back.

I had a sneaky suspicion she was up to something but I couldn't figure it out so I left it. The lift came & Christian & I got in.

"You look really good tonight." He commented.

"Thankyou, & you look good in that tux. I'm not just saying that."

The lift got off at our level (our rooms were next to each other whilst Eddie's was opposite ours) & we made our way to our rooms.

"So ah, goodnight." Christian said as we approached.

"Yeah goodnight." I said, & stopped at my door.

I didn't know what was going through my head but right there & then I turned around, grabbed Christian & kissed him. He was shocked at first but then he kissed me back. A fire ran through us, we started to get more well how could I put it…hot & heavy & he opened his door & we fell into his room. Everytime my skin brushed his, it burned-but in a good way that made me want him more. Somehow, without stopping the kissing, we made our way onto his bed, clothes being ripped off in the process. I had forgotten how great sex felt, as it had been a while since my time with my sexy Russian god. Being with Christian right now, felt fantastic & _wow _was he good in bed!

I woke up the next morning in Christian's arms, at first I thought what the fuck was I doing here when last night's memories came rushing back to me.

"Bloody hell!" I yelled, as I shot straight up, my yell waking up Christian.

"Good morning." He said dreamily, stretching.

"What the fuck happened last night?" I shrieked.

"The best thing to happen to me, ever."

I got out of Christian's bed as quickly as I could, "No no no!" I said, going a little hysterical, "This can't happen! I'm your guardian & you're my charge, stuff like this can't happen! Oh god & what about Katie!"

"Rose calm down!" Christian demanded, jumping out of bed & hurrying over to me.

I shook him off me & started putting my clothes back on, "Last night _did not _happen, got it? We will never talk of this again & pretend that we did not just sleep together." I demanded & went out of his room before he could say anything & back into mine.

I didn't leave my room for the whole day, & just made a bubble bath & stayed in there. We were going back home tomorrow, so that night I found Mia & Adrian who gratefully weren't with Christian & said goodbye to them. Mia kept eyeing me suspiciously, then it clicked! She left with Eddie last night on purpose! Oh that girl! Adrian too was smirking at me, no doubt reading my aura, but neither of them said anything. I couldn't see Lissa, as she was busy with queen duties already but she said last night that she'd come visit Christian, Eddie & I soon. As soon as I said goodbye to Mia & Adrian I went straight back to my room, locked myself back in & packed my things (the little items that I brought). I couldn't wait to go back home but then I was scared at the same time.

We boarded the plane the next morning & I kept hovering around Eddie & trying my best to avoid Christian. I spoke very little on the plane & when we got back home I went straight up into my room. After a little while there was a knock on my door, "Rose can I come in?" Eddie asked.

I let Eddie in, "What do you want?" I asked.

"Christian told me about what happened between you two last night."

Turning red I sat on my bed, bringing out my good old Rose Hathaway attitude, "Yeah, you pissed you didn't get in on the action as well?"

"Don't give me that bullshit!" Eddie snapped, "I'm not here to tell you that you should get with Christian, as much as I think you should. I'm telling you now that do whatever you want; you'll be the one regretting it in the long run if you don't do anything."

"But-" I started but Eddie cut me off, "I see the way you two look at each other, _don't _tell me that's nothing! But let's leave it now; it's up to you & Christian. For the meantime, come downstairs-dinner's ready." He said & left.

I pondered what Eddie said, it was almost exactly as what Lissa told me, & it did make sense. I thought of this as I went downstairs, the three of us ate in silence, while we ate, I watched Christian. I realised that yes, I did love him. Yes I did want to be with him & yes I didn't care anymore that I was his guardian & a Dhampir. But there were two things that got me; I didn't know what Christian felt & of course I couldn't forget his _precious _Katie.

_**I've tried to make this chapter at least a little longer. Thankyou all so much for the reviews!! I will update as soon as possible. **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I got three new assignments & I've been spending most of my time trying to finish them (quite a pain). But anyway, here's the final chapter. I really hope you all enjoy it & I just wanted to say thankyou all for enjoying this story altogether & following it & what not. Please enjoy.**_

_**This chapter has Rose's & Christian's POV.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing (besides the three characters I've made up); Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.**_

**Rose**

After Lissa's coronation our lives went pretty much back to normal. Even Christian & were getting along quite normally despite (though if you count 'normal' as me hardly ever talking whenever he talking to me normal) what we had done, it was basically a 'let's pretend it never happened thing' though secretly I LOVED it & wanted to be with him. But no, he had Katie & I didn't want to ruin that. So, at uni whenever she was around very uncoincidentally **(author's note: not sure of the spelling of that, is it even a word?) **I wasn't there. Though Katie was too thick to see that I was avoiding her on purpose, she thought we were best friends. I was also on good behaviour & kept my snide remarks & attitude off whenever I couldn't avoid her; at the very least I did want Christian to be happy, even if I couldn't stand Katie. Eddie thought I was being very mature about it. Damien & Elijah didn't like my pretend indifference, they wanted me to barge in & steal Christian off (as they called her) that slut Katie. Half of the time I couldn't be bothered arguing with them & left them to their own imaginations of what I would do. A secret part of me which I wouldn't admit to them was that I actually loved their stories & would imagine myself throwing Katie into the side of the wall; I was only human (well half) after all.

One night I was up late studying as I had an exam the next day, though I was already confident-I was just trying to give my mind something to do besides thinking of Christian. Trouble was, it wasn't exactly working. Giving up I threw the text book across the room in frustration, & going red when I saw Christian appear out of nowhere & pick it up.

"What are you doing awake, I thought you were asleep!" I demanded, oh god I was turning into my jumpy self like when I first realised I liked him.

"Couldn't sleep." He mumbled, placing the textbook down next to my stuff, "Studying for an exam tomorrow?" he asked.

"Obviously, what does it look like I'm doing?" _For fuck's sake Rose don't bite his head off!_ I thought, why was a being a snappy bitch all of a sudden?

He eyed me curiously & then walked off into the kitchen; I was jumping at the slightest thing. Bloody hell I had to pull myself together. After a few minutes he came out with two cups of hot chocolate & boy did they smell good!

Placing one mug down next to me he said, "Thought you might need this." He sat down opposite me, pulling my notebook over to him.

After a few moments he passed it back, "I don't know why you're bothering to study at all."

"What you saying I won't have a chance in passing the exam? Thanks for your support!"

Christian sighed & shook his head, "No need to get defensive. What I meant was is that you're getting top grades in this subject already, you've studied enough so why are you staying up till all the hours of the morning studying when you already know you'll pass?"

Fuck, he's more perspective than I thought, "Well you know." I started, desperately thinking of something up on the spot, "Just wanted to make sure I knew everything, can't too careful." I laughed nervously, oh god if he could see that I wasn't actually studying he obviously tell I was lying through my teeth right now.

Well if he knew that I was lying, I couldn't tell, "That's true." He noted, "So I should get some study in as well." He stood up & made his way to him room.

"No you don't have to!" I yelled but he ignored me & after a few moments came back down with his books.

We spent a few moments studying in silence, though I wasn't doing anything really. I kept dropping my pen, flicking through pages a little too fast & was too busy concentrating on Christian to really do anything.

"Is really going to be like this from now on Rose?" Christian suddenly asked.

"Huh what do you mean?" I asked.

"Are you going to be so jumpy everytime we're alone together? We can't even have a normal conversation anymore."

I looked at my books, he was right, but did he have to bring it up? It was obvious he had moved on, he tried to make things normal between us, so why couldn't I? I thought of this, but I quickly knew, it was because it was hard. It was hard for me to watch Christian with Katie & pretend it was okay. It was hard to have him here right now, knowing that I wanted him so desperately but I didn't want to ruin his thing with Katie.

I looked up straight into his eyes, "It's hard Christian."

He frowned, "What's hard?"

"Hard to watch you, after…after all _I_-" but I stopped; I couldn't tell him that I loved him I just couldn't.

I stood up, "Just don't worry about it, alright?" I said & ran up into my room.

**Christian**

Watching Rose run up into her room I stared after her, blinking, not knowing what really happened just then. I couldn't be bothered worrying about it right now though, unlike Rose I wasn't so laid-back about the exam tomorrow. I knew she was lying about studying, though why she was I have no idea. I don't regret what we did at Lissa's coronation; in fact I wanted to do it again. But it was clear that Rose didn't want me & I shouldn't be thinking about that anyway. I had to tell Katie, I can't not tell her. She might take it hard I can't be sure-she's always so happy. But I couldn't keep lying to myself, I wanted to be with Rose, & if I couldn't be with her then I'd rather be alone, besides, I didn't want to lead Katie on anymore. I picked up Rose's mug of hot chocolate & took it back to the kitchen, after rinsing them out I went back to the table & gathered her books & mine & went upstairs. I put her books in front of her door & went to my room.

The next morning it was just Eddie & I up.

"Gee Rose is missing out on some epic bacon!" Eddie said, drooling over a piece on bacon he was holding, "Christian your cooking is the best!" he said.

I laughed, "Just don't expect it every morning!"

Just then Rose came downstairs, I decided to be normal & hoped that she would be normal as well; I just wanted us to at least to be friends again.

"Mmm that smells good!" she said, eyeing the bacon.

Putting some onto a plate I passed her some, "Want something to drink too?" I asked.

Rose looked at me, turned pink, mumbled something even I couldn't hear well & went back upstairs. Eddie groaned.

"What's going on between you two now?" he grumbled.

"This time I swear I have no idea." I admitted & told him what happened between us last night. To my surprise he laughed.

"Why is that so funny?" I demanded.

Eddie looked at me, "You seriously don't know? Aww come on man it's so obvious it's painful to watch!"

"What's so obvious?" What could he see that I couldn't?

"Rose wants you mate. She wants you _bad_."

This time I was the one to laugh, "Come on she doesn't want me. It was the dr-"

"Don't say drinks!" Eddie interrupted, "What happened between you two at court had nothing to do with alcohol, neither of you had one drop!"

"But what about those two guys she had here that time? What about that?" I wasn't about to give in so easily.

Eddie laughed, "She did that to make you jealous mate. Damien & Elijah are gay."

"But why would she do that?"

I dodged the glass Eddie threw at me, scowling at him, "Because she likes you, you dumb fuck!" Eddie yelled, "She always has! She just didn't want to do anything because she was too worried about you being her charge & then you told her you only hooked up because of the drinks so she let you think that. Then you showed up with Katie & she wanted to rip your head off! She wanted to make you hurt as much as you hurt her so she got Elijah & Damien & did that thing with them that day. Then we went to Lissa's coronation & we could all see your chemistry except for you & Rose & Mia decided to push things forward a little, hence why we left you two at the elevator. And now she still wants to be with you but you've got Katie & she doesn't want to ruin it."

I stared at Eddie, "So that's why she said it was hard." I muttered.

"No shit Sherlock, I can't believe you didn't see it! No wait, I'm not surprised actually, you're both so stubborn it's not funny, it's annoying as hell."

I took all of this in, now that I knew I could see everything. The way she looked at me, her little hints now & there, fuck why couldn't I see it before I'm such a fuck! I ran up to Rose's room, banging my fists against her door.

"Fuck's sake what?" she demanded as she opened the door, then when quiet when she saw me.

"I love you Rose." I said.

She looked at me, & frowned, "Not while you're with Katie you don't." & she slammed the door.

She was right, I had to sort out my relationship with Katie first. I had a quick shower & soon left with Rose & Eddie to uni. None of us said a word on our way.

Eddie soon left us as only Rose & I had this exam. She didn't say one word to me & read through her notes instead, I knew now wasn't the time to bug her. I finished my exam early, I was hoping for at least a pass, no top marks or anything. Just a pass & I'd be fine. Making my way to get some food, someone jumped me from behind, I wasn't surprised-I knew who it was.

"So how was your exam?" Katie asked.

"Yeah fine." I answered.

"Oh that's great! Hey listen I was wondering do you-"

But I cut her off, "Katie can I talk to you about something?" I asked.

She looked at me, "This is about Rose, isn't it?"

"Uh yeah." I was caught off how she guessed so quickly.

"I should've known." She said softly & went to sit down on a bench & patted the spot next to her.

As I sat down she asked, "You want to be with her, don't you?"

"Uh yeah I do."

"Which means you have to break up with me."

I nodded, when has she been so perspective?

She smiled, "I know this was coming, I see the way you two watch each other."

"You're being very calm about it." I admitted.

Taking me by surprise again she laughed, "I saw on the night of that dinner, you remember? She wore that red dress & you couldn't stop looking at her."

"Then why stay with me?" I asked.

Katie smirked, "Well let's just say I wanted Rose to see what she was missing. I know what you two have is real; I stayed with you so I could make her do something. Though that didn't really work." She laughed.

Katie stood up & kissed me on the cheek, "You're a great guy Christian. And now that you've broken up with me, I'm assuming you realise your own feelings for Rose. I hope you act on those feelings, & soon."

I watched her walk off; she's smarter than she looks.

I didn't see Rose for the rest of the day, even when Eddie & I went home she wasn't there, & she's usually home before us on Wednesdays. So I told Eddie what happened between Katie & me.

"Wow she's a mystery." Eddie mused, "And here I thought she was some ditz."

We saw Rose come in & we watched her go straight up into her room, ignoring the both of us. Eddie nudged me, "It's now or never!" he laughed.

I grinned at him & went up to Rose's room, this time knocking gently on her door.

"What do you want?" she said as she opened the door.

"To tell you that I love you, again." I said.

She went to slam but door but I put my arm out to stop it, "Don't run away from me." I ordered, "We've done enough running, both of us & personally I'm quite sick of it."

She looked up at me, a thousand things running through her eyes. This time I was the one to move & I grabbed her & kissed her, not holding back. After a few moments of shock she kissed me back, starting to pull my jacket off in the process. We made our way into her room, & I shut her door as we went in. We spent another fantastic night together, it was perfect. From that night on, we were finally together.

_**So there we go, I hope you all enjoyed it. I couldn't be bothered much with Katie & didn't know what to really do with her so that's why I made her okay with the breakup lolz. So thankyou all for reading my story, I appreciate it so much, thankyou!!**_


End file.
